


Closer to all of you

by Lilimingo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, But Jisung loves it, Crying, Degradation, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dominant Bang Chan, Dominant Seo Changbin, Established Minbin, Explicit Consent, Gangbang, Grinding, I thought Jisung would look cute being edged and this is the fanfic, Jisung is called a slut like a thousand times, Jisung is the goodest boy ever, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pleading, Punishment, SO MUCH TEASING, Self-restraining, Seriously can they please let Jisung come, Submissive Han Jisung | Han, They all fuck Jisung, established chansung, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilimingo/pseuds/Lilimingo
Summary: There’s something really sexy about being the only one naked in a room with three hot men that only want to fuck him senseless.Jisung can't really come untouched, and that somehow fits perfectly with Chan, Minho and Changbin's plans to drive him insane.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 30
Kudos: 487





	Closer to all of you

Jisung’s heart has been throbbing against his ribcage all evening long, making him dizzy and nervous, occupying the spot that the lack of alcohol had left available, pushing him to act in the stupid way he used to act when he was a fifteen year old and had a crush on someone. He’s been a distracted, stuttering mess, his usual charisma and wits being replaced with shyness, making him look blushed and agitated at all times

It doesn’t take a genius to notice that Chan’s friends are flirting with him in a hussy way.

On one side there’s Changbin, Chan’s childhood best friend. He’s strong and handsome, he carries himself with a confidence that can only arise from knowing the effect you have on people. He talks as if he knew exactly what to say, his voice beautiful and assertive. At some point he rolls up his shirt and shows off his muscular arms, an image Jisung hadn’t been ready for.

On the other hand there’s Minho, Changbin’s boyfriend and another one of Chan’s friend. There where Changbin’s flirty attitude had been subtle and somehow even cute and childish, Minho is just untamed. When Changbin rolls up his shirt, Minho starts tracing his muscles with his index finger, looking straight at Jisung’s eyes as he asks him if he likes his boyfriend’s arms. There really is no need for Minho to show Jisung his tongue piercing, but even if he had really wanted to do it there were for sure better ways to do so other than just getting his tongue all the way out of his mouth and rolling it against his lower lips while looking at Jisung in the eyes. Needless to say, Jisung can’t remember what color the piercing was, what he can remember is the exact shade of pink his tongue is.

Overall, there is absolutely no need for them to start making out in front of him, specially not given that they decide to do it the moment Chan got up to go to the toilet, and there is absolutely no need for Changbin to open one eye to look at Jisung as he grabs Minho’s hair and pulls. Watching them make out in front of him feels like what their high school friends must have felt years before while searching for compilations of girls kissing each other. Jisung is half hard just from watching.

Minho and Changbin had come all the way from Korea to visit Chan after years of not seeing each other, a friendly dinner sounding like the perfect occasion to introduce them to his new boyfriend. Jisung finds the situation very little friendly and a lot something else.

When they get back to Chan’s place, both of them sit by each side of Jisung, with Chan placing himself on the couch opposite to them. Changbin has one hand on Jisung’ knee and Minho keeps on playing with one of his earrings as they all talk.

There’s no possible way for Chan to not see what’s clearly going on, and yet he’s sitting there, looking calmed and collected, perhaps a little bit amused, but still looking innocent. Jisung thinks that either their friends are usually like this or there’s something else going on, something he might be understanding but is too shy to say out loud.

Ashamed as he is to admit it, there’s no truthful way to deny that Jisung is starting to squirm under Changbin’s strong hand as it slowly moves up from his knee to finally lie on his thigh. Minho keeps on playing with his earring and sometimes his hair, his breath hitting his neck as the conversation deviates from the normal topics to focus a little too much on Jisung.

There is an honest effort from Jisung to turn the conversation into paths that all of them can participate in, but after a while he just lets his cocky side win, allowing them to talk about him as much as they want. They ask Jisung every single detail about his life and he answers, some of his confidence returning to him as he talks and Chan brags about how smart and cute and talented his boyfriend is.

The questions start escalating at some point, and soon enough Minho and Changbin’s words start to become too personal, too close in a both figurative and literal way. Jisung starts growing uncomfortably hard as they do not only ask, but also talk and share their own experiences, talking closer and closer to him. Once again, Minho is the bolder one with his words, not afraid to talk about how much he had wanted to fuck Changbin since the first moment he laid eyes on him years ago, but Changbin doesn’t fall behind, groaning as he remembers how good that first time having Minho inside of him had felt.

The picture drawing inside of Jisung’s mind is too much to handle, and he damns his hyperactive brain for imagining the situation with such detail, as images of the pair of them sweating and moaning and arching their backs starts ingraining in his mind. He looks at Chan with big eyes, asking to be rescued from the embarrassing situation before the fact of how horny he is feeling becomes painfully obvious to everyone else in the room.

Chan smiles at him sympathetically and winks, clapping once as he tries to pull the attention back to him. ‘Hey! Let’s go buy some beers, I have none left.’ The other three rapidly agree, but as Jisung moves to grab his coat, Chan’s eyes start reflecting a somehow naughty glint. ‘Baby, it’s really cold outside, why don’t you let Changbin and I go and you stay here with Minho? I only need another pair of hands anyway.’

‘Yes, Jisung, why don’t you stay with me?’ Minho asks, his gaze so intense that Jisung wonders if it is going to pierce right through him. ‘Please, Sungie?’ He pouts, but the pout manages to be sardonic. Minho is not really pleading, he is setting a trap and Jisung is willingly falling into it.

‘Oh, okay. Yeah, no problem.’ He says, letting himself fall back into the couch as he looks at Chan, wondering if this is alright for him. Chan only smiles and says nothing.

‘Please take care of him, Jisung.’ Changbin asks as he puts his coat on. ‘He can behave very badly sometimes.’ Is the last thing he says before leaving.

Jisung tries his best to hold back from behaving badly as well. He fails tremendously.

‘Jisung.’ Minho purrs against his ear some minutes after, breaking the awkward silence that had settled between them, caressing his arm and pressing their legs together. ‘Come sit on my lap.’

He manages to contain a shiver that wants to come out of him. Minho’s legs were one of the first things he noticed about the man, they are muscular, thick and defined, and the pants he is wearing hug them in a divine way, marking them as well as his crotch, something Jisung is embarrassed to admit he has also taken a look at.

The idea of sitting in Minho’s lap sounds like heaven as it is, but the appealing is substantially increased once you put into the equation the love Jisung has for leg-ridding. He loves sitting in a pair of strong legs and pressing against them, moving back and forth as he slowly lets himself become a mess.

Fuck, he is letting his imagination run wild, all while Minho just keeps on staring at him with an amused smile. Soon enough, Minho is moving closer to him. ‘What’s the matter? Don’t you want to sit on my lap, sweetheart?’

‘It’s not that I don’t want.’ Jisung says, not wanting to lie, not wanting to make Minho think that he doesn’t want this. ‘I just think that maybe I shouldn’t.’

‘Mmm, but Jisung, you don’t have to worry.’ Minho says as he caresses Jisung’s face with his thumb, the smell of his perfume invading Jisung. ‘I’m only asking because your eyeliner smudged and I want to help you fix it, nothing else.’

There’s not one ounce of truth in Minho’s words, but Jisung decides to pretend he believes him, he wants this too much. He does try to keep some of his dignity, so even though he is now sitting on Minho’s lap, he is keeping his legs closed. Minho grabs him from the waist to accommodate him, moving him closer until their faces are close enough that Jisung starts blushing. He does pretend to brush Jisung’s eye for a second, but he soon forgets about it and goes back to focusing on Jisung’s torso.

‘You are so hot, Jisung. I can’t believe how cute and pretty you are, I just feel like eating you in one bite.’ He says as he keeps his hands in Jisung’s waist, pressing harder than what is needed, and Jisung’s breathing starts hitching at the growing tension between them.

As it is, Jisung is not too sure of how he should act, should he wait for Chan to come back before acting on his need? Chan seemed to be pretty aware of what was going on and he didn’t looked like he cared, but still he should wait for his verbal confirmation before doing anything he might regret later.

‘You are really hot as well.’ He whispers, embarrassed but figuring out that those words wouldn’t hurt anyone, it’s not like his attraction to both Minho and Changbin hadn’t been already obvious.

‘Thank you, Sungie.’ Minho’s hands run down from Jisung’s waist to his thighs, pressing them as he slowly pushes them apart. ‘You look really uncomfortable in that position, though, wouldn’t you like to open these and sit more comfortably?’

Opening them up is a bad decision and Jisung knows it, but it is impossible for him to resist Minho’s demands, he loves doing as he is told, even if opening his legs means that his erection becomes noticeable for them both. Minho smiles while looking at it, moving his gaze up to meet Jisungs eyes as he does an intended effort to press his leg harder into his ass.

They stay like that for a few moments, Jisung has his eyes closed as Minho keeps on moving his leg as much as he can, they are both accompanied by Jisung’s increasing heart beating rate and the escalating of the room’s temperature.

Minho’s warmth bleeds even through his clothes, pressing against Jisung’s small ass, connecting directly from there to every single nerve in his body, invading Jisung with the urge to move just the slightest against it. The toned muscles under him are almost an invitation to rut against them, so tempting and provoking in the exact same way in which Minho’s whole being could be perceived, hurting more every passing second that he restrains himself for moving.

The waiting, the need to keep himself under control, the way in which his fists hold tightly against Minho’s shirt, trembling with the willpower it is taking him to not press his erection against the inviting flesh, it all makes the whole situation worse, which in turn makes it so much better. As embarrassing as it is to admit it, the way in which Jisung audibly swallows is not derivate from frustration only, it is also the result of the arousal provoked by not being allowed to have what he wants.

‘Jisungie.’ Minho breathes in his neck, his voice a lower pitch that it had been in all evening long. ‘Come on, you can do it, you know you want to do it. I bet pressing your cock against me will feel so, so good.’ With Minho’s mouth brushing against his ear as it is, Jisung can even hear the wet sound Minho does when he decides to take his tongue out and lick his lobe.

The sensation of his tongue fulfills its mission, being enough in itself to make Jisung bend as he jolts backwards, a spasm running through his spine. He is so close to the relief that grinding against Minho’s leg would mean, but he can’t, no matter how much he needs it, he can’t.

‘N-no.’ Jisung says, more as a reminder to himself than anything else, he needs to remember the reason why he can’t bend his will right now. While he doesn’t allow himself to pursue his desires, he is also not doing anything to change the current position and situation he is under. He hopes he can be forgiven for it. ‘We need to wait for Chan, can’t do it without asking him first.’

Chan, that’s right, he needs his boyfriend there before doing anything, he can’t be found just dry humping one of Chan’s friends, a friend that happens to be in a relationship with other one of Chan’s friends, that wouldn’t be right.

‘Of course you can, baby. You just need to move this.’ Minho says as he grabs Jisung’s ass, earning another shudder from him as he bends his head, caught in the need to get away from Minho’s intoxicating breath. ‘And press against my leg.’

‘I really shouldn’t.’’ With a small voice, Jisung presses his eyes shut, not sure if he’ll be able to restrain himself a second longer after looking at Minho’s desiring, dark expression.

‘Do you want this? Tell me the truth.’ Minho presses a small kiss against his palpitating neck.

‘Y-yes.’ Embarrassed, Jisung admits it. His noticeable erection against his tight pants was probably already giving him in, no point in lying.

’What do you want?’

’I…oh, lord.’

’I don’t know what that means.’

Jisung breathes in, the last remains of shyness leaving his body to not be found.

‘I want you to fuck me so badly, Minho, you have no idea.’ He low-key moans, making Minho react as well as he puts his hands back in Jisung’s waist once again and presses.

‘You looked so silly and shy, Jisung, fucking irresistible.’ His voice sounds strained, he’s probably feeling just as horny as Jisung. ‘Have you been acting like a teenage boy all evening because you wanted my boyfriend and me to fuck you?’

‘Yes, god yes.’ He whines with his eyes still shut.

‘Then why don’t you just press your cock into my leg?’

‘I-I need to ask Chan first. He doesn’t mind me fucking other people, but we always talk about it first.’

Is he hearing right? Is Minho actually cooing at his words?

‘You are so incredibly cute, Jisungie, everything he said you were.’

Minho grabs Jisung’s chin and bends his head forward once again, their lips brushing as lightly as possible for half a second before Minho adjusts the position and they are only close but not touching. Jisung’s own mouth starts to water at the idea of Minho’s tongue on his, his lower lip rolling in between his teeth and his taste invading his body. He wants to close the gap and kiss him and press his dick against his tempting, muscular, build-by-the-gods leg. He wants to press again and again until he’s coming in his pants and Minho is telling him what a bad boy he’s been and how much he deserves to be punished.

But he can’t, so he doesn’t.

The sound of the door opening causes a big sensation of relief in him at first. He doesn’t try to hide the position he is in, the thought of lying to Chan about it being ridiculous, but that doesn’t make the situation any less embarrassing. Not only is Chan there, but also Changbin, the boyfriend of the man he is sitting on top of. He has no idea about what sort of arrangement the two of them have, just hopes he won’t get out of here with a black eye.

Jisung tries to talk, but his voice cracks in the very first syllable, an expected result of the teasing he had been undergoing.

Minho lets out a low whistle as both Chan and Changbin laugh at his impediment. ‘You got yourself a really loyal one, Chan.’

‘He didn’t give in, did he?’ Chan asks, his voice almost proud as he leaves the bags on the table and takes his coat off in a hurry.

Being as smart as he is, and even with his head clouded and his main feeling being horniness, Jisung isn’t confused, not even for one second. Chan’s words are enough for Jisung to make an explanation out of the situation, rapidly understanding that the whole thing had been pre-arranged without him knowing. He groans as Minho talks.

‘Not even one bit.’ Minho smiles, his mouth still close to Jisung, with him breathing right into it as Chan and Changbin get closer to them.

They had been playing with him, but that’s okay, he can play as well.

In an act of bravery, Jisung decides to lick Minho’s mouth, trying to tease him even if it ends up making himself suffer the most with the combination of Minho’s cherry chapstick and his smooth, pouty lips, a mix that activate his taste buds, making his dick twitch once again at the absolute need he has to be touched. Assuming from the way in which Minho squirms under him, he imagines that his revenge did work, Minho is suffering as well.

‘This is so not cool, if I wasn’t this horny I would be angry.’ Jisung complains, turning his head to look at Chan, who is looking right back at him with a both sorry and adoring-looking face. ‘But I am very horny, so can I?’ He asks, with Chan understanding what he is asking right away. Chan nods, a small gesture that someone feeling less needy than Jisung would’ve overlooked, and that’s all the confirmation he needs to know that his boyfriend is okay with this, so he doesn’t plan on waiting any longer.

Jisung closes the inexistent gap in between Minho and him, smashing himself against his mouth, moaning when he feels how Minho doesn’t even doubt for a second before getting his tongue inside of him. He tastes like the wine he had for dinner and the cigarette he smoked at some point, his tongue is somehow cold, but it warms up as Minho intendedly presses it against Jisung’s, his piercing rolling over again and again. In any other situation, Jisung would’ve found the kiss to be too messy, with too much teeth and tongue for his liking. In this situation, however, it only makes his pant feel wet as they both eat each other up.

The sensation is instant, jolting through his spine and clouding his mind. As he rolls his hips backwards and then forward, Jisung feels good enough to whine into his mouth. Minho’s thigh is hard and muscular, therefore making it is so easy for him to receive the needed pressure against the whole length of his dick, not even having to make an effort for it to feel good, he doesn’t need to press hard, Minho’s leg is doing all the work by simply existing. He moves one, two, three times against it, with his breath hitching more and more in each one of them, his mouth left open at the overwhelming feeling of getting some release after having been so worked up, his kiss with Minho turning into something even messier.

But after the fifth roll, he hears Changbin’s words for the first time since they came back.

‘Stop.’ He says in a sweet voice, putting one hand gently over Jisung’s cheek, pulling his face away from his boyfriend’s mouth and caressing away the pain of having to stop. And painful it is, but Jisung stops on the spot nevertheless, never one to ignore instructions. Changbin seems to be surprised at how quickly he complied. ‘’You are so obedient, Jisung. Do you like being told that you are a good boy?’

Jisung’s mind is too obscured to be precise about his likings, so he just shakes his head and leans into Changbin’s touch, leaving the job of explaining the specifics to Chan. After being asked to stop, his dick is starting to hurt again, even more than what it had hurt before, with his legs straining and his arms shaking. Still, he is doing as he is told no matter what.

‘Not really.’ Chan explains, sitting on the couch next to Minho. ‘What he likes is acting like a good boy while being told how bad he is. He likes being punished knowing that he did nothing wrong.’

‘Kinky.’ Changbin laughs at him, still caressing Jisung’s cheek with his hands as he gets closer. His touch feels electric. ‘Can I kiss you, Sungie?’ He asks, pouting and fluttering his eyelashes, looking impossibly handsome as he does.

‘Yes, please.’ Jisung begs as he feels all strength leaving his body at the mere closeness of Changbin, turning into a lump when the plump lips of his boyfriend’s friend kiss him gently, in an adoring way that contrasts with Minho’s roughness, a lot less tongue but just as hot. Jisung is starting to move his hands towards Changbin when he is interrupted by Minho grabbing his wrists and denying him the sensation of Changbin’s arms.

‘What do you think you are doing?’ Minho asks with cold, harsh voice, making Jisung break the kiss and look back at him, afraid to have done something wrong. Minho’s eyes are still dark, even if mildly amused. With his index finger, he is the one that starts tracing Changbin’s muscular arms, making the latter shiver as Jisung remember how the same scene had happened before at the restaurant. ‘Was it my impression, or were you trying to touch Binnie?’ Jisung nods as an answer, holding his breath. He definitely did something wrong without knowing. ‘He is mine, Jisung, please keep that in mind before acting like a slut.’

‘Sorry.’ Jisung says, breathy and agitated, but he is not feeling sorry at all. Seeing how possessive Minho is acting about his boyfriend sends another wave of arousal straight into his pelvis. He just wants to get fucked in that same instant, it is starting to get unbearable even for someone that likes having his pleasure denied. ‘Can I please touch your boyfriend?’ He pleads, freeing his hands from Minho’s grasp and putting them together as if praying, ready to do whatever it takes if that gives him permission to touch Changbin’s irresistible skin.

Minho puts one hand in Changbin’s hair while looking intendedly at Jisung, smiling in what is a clear display of power, enjoying being the person that gets to decide Jisung’s fate. Jisung feels his mouth watering once again, he is loving this too much for his own good.

‘I don’t know, baby, let me fuck you first and we’ll see if you are allowed to touch him.’ Minho says and Jisung swallows. As if fucking Minho hadn’t been an irresistible idea from the start, he now will also get a prize out of it.

‘Wait a second, Minho.’ Chan is the one that talks this time, interrupting the look that Minho and Jisung had been holding. ‘Maybe we should talk about what’s going on here before it goes any further.’

‘Can’t he fuck me first and you’ll explain later?’ Jisung whines, moving his hips to rut against Minho, but stopping as soon as he sees Changbin silently saying no with his head, he is not giving him permission to press his cock against his boyfriend. Clearly, Minho isn’t the only one possessive in their relationship, and if this keeps on going any longer Jisung might end up crying.

‘Baby, we need to talk about this so we can be sure that you are alright with everything.’ Chan argues, making Jisung roll his eyes. He is probably right, but Jisung can’t even think of something other than Minho’s dick opening his way through him.

‘Let me guess, you showed them a picture of me, they liked me and asked you if they could fuck me.’

‘Well.’ Chan starts saying, surprised at how quickly Jisung pieced everything together. ‘Not exactly, I didn’t show them a picture of you, they just saw it on my phone and were amazed by how cute you are. Also, I said that the decision of you fucking them was up to you and not me because I’m a nice guy and such.’

Chan does that goofy smile that Jisung loves, and he can’t help but snort at this, he loves his silly boyfriend very dearly. He isn’t mad at him at all, Chan knows him very well even if they have been together for a small amount of time, he knows that Jisung wouldn’t be sitting on Minho’s lap right now if he didn’t want it. In any case, it was probably better this way, if Chan had first approached him by saying ‘’hey, my friends want to fuck you.’’ he probably would have been too nervous to accept. In this way it feels almost natural, since the desire he has for them has been built in a real way.

‘You are an idiot, but I love you. Can Minho fuck me now? I’m so worked up, Channie.’

‘Yes.’ Both Chan and Changbin say at the same time, and Jisung doesn’t waste a second before he starts kissing him again.

Minho can both drive him insane with his kiss and unbutton Jisung’s shirt at the same time, taking it off and then proceeding to hold his waist with force.

‘You’re so fucking hot, Jisung, I’m so happy I’ll be able to wreck you.’ He says before pressing his teeth against his neck, biting and then licking as he rubs his thumbs against Jisung’s nipples. ’Both Binnie and I have wanted to fuck you since we first saw that picture of you.’

Jisung blushes and bites his lower lip, to be desired so badly by two of the most gorgeous men he has ever seen in his life is an ego boost, but it is also another reason to feel horny.

‘Can you please let Chan prepare me? He knows exactly how to do it.’ Jisung asks, but Minho is too immersed in licking his nipples and grabbing his ass to answer. Jisung is not complaining, it really does feel amazing.

After taking his pants off, Chan starts the usual routine, a magic recipe that guarantees maximum pleasure for Jisung, all while the latter keeps on making out with Minho and sometimes with Changbin as they wait for him to get ready.

‘Is that alright, baby?’ Chan asks, nuzzling his nose in Jisung’s neck as he fingers him, not losing the opportunity to cover him with kisses all over his face and neck. Jisung nods, it really is perfect in the kind of way that only someone that really knows you can achieve.

Three fingers in, lube dripping just a little bit through his legs, and with Jisung begging for Minho to just fuck him already, Chan lets him go.

Jisung is on top of Minho on the couch, in the same position they have been for a while now, with Minho’s pants wet at how Jisung has been humping against them at every possible opportunity. Jisung has wanted nothing but this for hours, so he isn’t surprised when he finds himself moaning at the mere feeling of Minho pressing against his slit. In contrast with Jisung’s total nudity, Minho hasn’t taken a single piece of clothing off, he just adjusted his pants enough for his cock to be out. It is a very pretty cock indeed and Jisung wants it inside of him right now.

‘You said you wanted this, Jisung.’ Minho says as he relaxes against the couch after putting a condom on. When he looks up, his eyes seem darker than before, entrancing enough to make Jisung unable to breathe for a second. ‘Show me how much you want it.’

There’s no inconvenient for him in the idea of putting on a show, and with how horny he is, he doesn’t think he will have to pretend. He really wants him and he knows just how much he is going to enjoy it.

’Yes, Minho.’

‘That’s Minho hyung to you, baby, please don’t forget it.’ Minho says with a smile as he takes a few strand hairs from Jisung’s head and accommodates them behind his ear. If that’s his thing, Jisung is not going to complain, it does sound appealing.

Squatting, Jisung starts penetrating himself, hissing at how tight the position is making him be, liking it too much for his own sanity. Under him, Minho looks at him with hunger, biting his lip as he sees Jisung getting all of his cock inside him. Jisung imagines that he must look really good from Minho’s point of view, what a pretty picture he must be taking all of it. The idea makes him lower himself even further, impatient with the need to get filled.

‘Eager, aren’t we?’ Minho asks with a trembling voice, making an effort to restrain himself from just pounding mercilessly into Jisung.

‘You feel, ah, you feel too good, Hyung.’ He moans as finishes going down, fully sat on Minho’s legs once again, completely filled with his throbbing cock.

‘You learn so fast, Sungie, it’s amazing.’ Minho praises him, rubbing Jisung’s skinny legs as he waits for him to be ready to move. ‘Such a shame you don’t like being told you are good, I could be praising you all day long.’

Minho’s words do have an effect on Jisung, making him whine and want to move even if he knows that he is not ready yet. He would like to explain that it is not that he dislikes being called a good boy, it’s just that there are other things that he likes more. In the state he is he can’t really be too articulate, so he prefers to leave Minho to think whatever he wants to think, either way it will probably work for Jisung.

The first thrust carries with it the usual background pang of the first minutes of sex, a sensation that Jisung particularly enjoys. He can feel his legs wobbling like jelly as he rides Minho slowly and breathes deeply with how good those minutes of pleasure mixed with pain feel, those moments in which he can fuck himself slowly and still feel like he is being received in heaven, unlike later on, when he will need to be fucked harshly to really enjoy it.

Perhaps the slow pace is not enough for Minho, maybe that’s why he says the perfect phrase to get Jisung riled up. It’s either that or Minho not knowing what an impact his words will have on the younger.

‘Jisungie.’ Minho calls him as he grabs his jaw and makes him look at him. He smiles mischievously when he talks. ‘Aren’t you even the slightest bit embarrassed to be fucking me with your boyfriend in the room?’

The words go directly to Jisung’s dick, hardening it as he can’t help but let himself fall into Minho’s cock. Minho seems to be really happy with himself as he makes Jisung react like this, and oh god, yes, he really hopes Minho will keep on talking to him like that. He looks at Chan, sitting next to Minho in the couch as he slowly touches himself over his clothes, he seems to be very pleased with the event’s development, both he and Changbin remain quiet as they observe them.

There’s something really sexy about being the only one naked in a room with three hot men that only want to fuck him senseless.

Minho, still grabbing his chin, forces Jisung to look back at him. Jisung starts squatting faster, the fire in him starting to consume him as he needs more and more. Pain is long gone and the only thing he can feel right now is utter desire.

‘Not only Chan is here, my boyfriend is here as well, he is probably thinking that you are a whore.’ Minho shakes his head, as if feeling sorry for Jisung. ‘I would feel very embarrassed if I was the whore taking someone else’s boyfriend dick, aren’t you?’

‘Fuck, yes hyung, this is so, so embarrassing.’ He moans, slightly changing the position of his legs to be able to keep on moving without feeling strained. He takes the opportunity to sit on Minho’s dick and move in shallow circles, wanting to feel all of it on his insides. ‘But this feels so good, I can’t stop.’

He is not the only one enjoying this, Minho looks almost as wrecked as he probably does.

‘Don’t lie, Jisung. You, fuck, you love being watched by my boyfriend and your boyfriend. You want them to know what a little slut you are, don’t you?’

‘No…no need.’ Jisung can’t help but close his eyes, the sensation of Minho’s dick rubbing inside of him is starting to become too much, and the his words aren’t helpful either. ‘They already knew.’

Minho grabs his hips, not allowing him to move any longer and Jisung whines at the lack of friction.

‘I will fuck you like the pretty slut that you are, is that okay?’ Minho asks, thrusting slowly and waiting for Jisung to give him a green light.

Jisung can’t help but moan at the idea, he wants, no, he needs an untamed Minho.

‘Please, hyung, please fuck me however you feel like.’ Jisung tries to move downwards, but Minho’s strong grip is not allowing him. ‘Please fuck me like the slut I am.’

Soon enough, Minho is trusting upwards with the pace that Jisung needs, hard and fast and messy. There are very few things that Jisung likes more than being grabbed and fucked, and he wouldn’t be able to name any of them at the moment. He loves feeling tiny and used, and Minho really is giving him everything that he loves. On the back of his mind he spares his last intelligent though to wonder if Chan had told him before what it was that he liked, maybe he hadn’t said anything, maybe Minho simply understood him well.

When he feels Minho’s hand wrapping on his dick, Jisung jolts his head backwards and doesn’t hold back the long moan that he wants to get out. He is not going to last long and he knows it, but he also imagines that his partner is not that far himself, given how hard he is breathing and how fast he is pounding into him.

Even the worst detective would be able to tell that Jisung is going to come embarrassingly fast. He doesn’t think he should be blamed, being both fucked and masturbated at the same time by a man like Minho would become too much even for the strongest person, and that’s without taking in account that there are two more men in the room watching them fucking.

He can feel both Chan’s and Changbin’s gaze on him as Minho fucks him, and he can’t help but love to have the attention of the three of them on him, he loves having three pair of eyes focused on him and only him as he gets fucked. It is so embarrassing and wonderful, he will have to thank Chan later, since none of this would’ve happened if it wasn’t for him, after all getting fucked by Chan’s friend in front of Chan is a lot naughtier than what fucking some random guy in front of his boyfriend would be.

The thought sticks to his brain and suddenly everything is starting to become too much. He is close, oh my god, he is so very close. His toes start curling and his eyes roll backwards, he can’t do much more that whine and whimper, but he still tries to let Minho know how close he is.

‘C-coming.’ Is the best he can articulate at the moment, an achievement if you take in account how foggy his mind is. Minho takes this as a sign to start hitting his cock harder against that one sweet spot, making Jisung’s voice sound closer to a scream than to a moan, his mouth unable to contain the drool that starts coming down his jaw. It’s not his fault that this is feeling so good. ‘Gonna…gonna.’’ He says in a high-pitched, trembling voice, throwing his head backwards as he grabs Minho’s shoulders hard, pressing his nails against him, the sound of skin hitting skin in the middle of the night sounding as lewd as possible.

‘Yes baby, come for me.’ Minho says in a rough voice full of lust as he keeps his eyes fixated in Jisung’s face, wanting to drink in every single one of his expressions.

Jisung is starting to see white as the knot in his insides is promised to be released, it had been building inside of him for the whole duration of the night, so the perspective of finally coming sounds like the closest thing to paradise that he will ever get. He can’t formulate even one coherent thought, but his instinctual part is very much aware of the fact that he is going to come harder than he has in months.

There are only two things that are real for Jisung right now: Minho’s dick fucking him as if it was made for that and Minho’s hand pumping his dick in the most perfect way. Oh dear, he is going to come, he is going to come so hard he won’t be able to stay up.

But then he doesn’t come.

‘No, no, no, no, no.’ When Minho stops touching his dick, his instinctive reaction is to hiss. Jisung starts whining, feeling more frustrated than when he wasn’t being touched at all. He keeps his eyes shut, feeling dizzy and powerless as Minho keeps on pounding harshly. ‘Why? Whywhywhy?’

Having his orgasm denied feels uncomfortable and hurts, as if having to pee and being unable to do it. It’s almost disappointing but it isn’t really, since Minho keeps on fucking him and it feels even more amazing than how it had felt before he had started pumping Jisung’s cock. His insides feel rougher and more sensitive, but not like how he usually feels after coming, he now needs to get fucked even more than he did before.

‘You know what? I changed my mind; I don’t want you to come.’ Minho says nonchalantly as he kneads Jisung’s ass.

Desperate, and even though he is feeling dizzy, Jisung starts bending his legs to be able to meet Minho’s thrusts, he needs it harder and faster and just more overall. The sensation of being fucked while being so much on the edge is beautiful, but he really needs to come now or he’ll go insane.

‘Ple-please Minho, please.’ He cries as he keeps on moving himself.’ I can’t come unless you touch my dick, can you please touch it?’

‘Jisung, open your eyes and look at me.’ Minho orders with a sweet voice and Jisung does as he is told. Minho looks so unfairly hot, with his forehead sweating and his jaw clenched at the pleasure, his face being one of the most beautiful ones he has ever seen. He smirks when he finds Jisung’s eyes and only says one more word, his tone turning harsher. ‘No.’

The word makes Jisung’s insides clench and his dick twitch, why does he have to find this so incredibly hot? Why does he have to enjoy this so much? He groans at both the frustration and the pleasure.

‘Minho hyung, please, please, please.’ He begs once more with his legs hurting at how fast he is squatting to meet Minho’s dick. He doesn’t mind it, he can’t stop even if it leaves him feeling drained. Minho grabs his hips harder once again to prevent him from moving at all, wanting to be the only one in complete charge of the situation.

‘If you say please one more time I’ll get angry and I’ll stop fucking you altogether, do you understand that?’ He growls, looking ready to come any second now as he swallows hard and moans and fucks Jisung the harder he has fucked him up to this point. Jisung nods and decides to enjoy what he is given, even if it isn’t exactly what he needs. ‘If…if you weren’t this fucking hot I would’ve stopped fucking you already, but fuck, you feel so good.’

Jisung just keeps on whining, afraid that any word he might say will be the incorrect one, Minho looks like the kind of guy that won’t mind stopping if that means he can tease Jisung a little bit more.

‘You know why I’m not…not letting you come?’ Minho asks, so it seems it is getting harder for him to talk, his breath hitching at the effort he is making. ‘Because you behaved badly, Jisung. I told you to hump my leg and you didn’t, you wanted to wait for your boyfriend. This…this is your, fuck, you punishment.’

Minho lets out one final moan before his hips start snapping without any coherent rhythm, just following the pace he needs to make himself come while using Jisung’s body. At times like this, Jisung really wishes he was able to come untouched, since Minho’s words were exactly what he needed to hear, the perfect thing to drive him insane.

He loves being punished even when doing the right thing.

‘Fuck, Jisung.’ Minho says as he comes, moaning loudly and bending his head backwards, pushing a few more times until he lets himself out of Jisung, panting as if he had just run a marathon. ‘Oh, wow, I came so hard.’

‘I wouldn’t know’ Jisung complains, now feeling frustrated and empty and so, so very needy. ‘Why were you so mean to me?’ He whines, pouting at Minho and expecting to make him feel bad.

‘It’s not my fault you enjoy it so much.’ Minho winks at him, still breathing hard. The bastard is right, he absolutely loved it.

‘Can I please, please fuck Changbin now at least?’ Jisung begs, hoping that even though Minho denied his orgasm, he will have enough mercy in him to let him fuck his boyfriend.

‘Do you want to, baby?’ Minho asks as he rubs his hand on Changbin’s face, who has been watching them fuck from the floor.

‘More than anything.’

‘He’s all yours, then.’ Minho bends down to give Changbin a quick, loving peck before getting his hands out of Jisung and allowing him to move.

Changbin gets up and offers one hand to the still dazed Jisung.

‘Please stand up, Jisungie.’ He asks with a sweet smile. To be truthful, there’s nothing that Jisung wants more than being able to comply, he wants to stand up and do as he is told, but he is doubting the responsive capacity of his body.

‘I’m…I’m not sure if I can.’ Jisung says, looking at the way his legs are trembling. Being edged hadn’t left him with a lot of force.

‘Oh, I’m so sorry baby! Minho can be so cruel at times.’ Changbin says, bending down to give a reassuring chaste kiss to Jisung. ‘But I think I worded my words wrong, I’m not really asking.’ He makes an almost genuine sorry smile, as if the decision wasn’t up to him.

‘But…’ Jisung tries to say.

‘Jisung, do you want to get fucked or not? I’m not doing it unless you get up.’ Changbin crosses his arms and pouts. Ah, why does he have to be so sexy?

Without complaining, Jisung does as he is told, the need to get fucked overpowering the tiredness of his legs.

‘Now, I want you to go to the wall and face it, yes, like that.’ Changbin orders with a happy smile. ‘You can beg me all you want, Sungie, I’m not like Minho, I like that.’

‘Are you feeling alright?’ Chan asks from the couch. ‘Remember that if you say the word we’ll stop.’

Changbin’s hands are strong as they grab his shoulders, helping him bend against the wall, making Jisung wonder how the hell he will manage to stay still and not fall to the floor, hoping that his will to come will be enough. Facing the wall, with both his hands holding him against it, Jisung is beyond the acceptable waiting point.

‘Yes, yes. Changbin, please fuck me, please.’ He begs, bending further so that his ass will be facing Changbin.

‘You are so cute, Sungie.’ Changbin presses a kiss into Jisung’s lower back, making him shiver. The sounds behind him are enough for him to know that Changbin is putting a condom on. ‘Is there anything you want?’

‘Can you take off your shirt?’ He asks with a small voice, embarrassed at his request, but feeling happy to have asked him when Changbin does take his shirt off, revealing his toned, muscular arms and his gorgeous stomach.

‘Fuck, baby, you are so hot.’ Minho says from where he is sitting and then whistles. Chan seems to manage to make him shut up, Jisung is not sure what method did he used, but if he is correct and they are in fact fooling around, it only works for further arousing Jisung.

Changbin just ignores them, too focused on Jisung to pay any heed to Minho’s words- and to the lack of them.

‘So, you can’t come untouched? You need to have friction on your dick as well?’ Changbin asks and Jisung nods as a response, his partner just makes a pitiful noise. ’That sucks for you.’

‘I know.’ Jisung whines, remembering how much he had wished to be able to come untouched a couple of minutes ago.

Changbin’s breath is sweet against his ear, demanding for Jisung’s back to arch even if the words aren’t there. The domination here is more tamed, more on the background that Minho’s, but it somehow makes it even more dangerous. His words are a confirmation that Changbin can be as dominating, if not more.

‘Baby, I just want you to know that I will do the same thing Minho did, I will fuck you until you are about to come and then I’ll stop. Is that alright for you?’

Jisung groans, he should’ve known that he would have to wait for Chan to be the one to give him some release, but he had wanted to think that Changbin would be kind enough to not make him go through the same torture once again. So it seems that he enjoys torturing Jisung as much as Minho did, which makes him wonder how their dynamics actually work beyond what’s apparent.

‘If you don’t want me to do it just tell me and I won’t.’ Changbin assures him

‘Do it, please.’ Jisung pleads. He can’t help but admit that he is rather curious, he has never been edged twice, so he can only imagine that the feeling will be even better once he actually gets an orgasm.

‘Okay baby. I’m gonna fuck you right now, yes?’

‘Yes, yes Changbin. Please fuck me, I need it so much.’ Jisung whines as he presses himself against Changbin’s dick.

‘It is Changbin hyung for me as well, Sungie.’ He tells him, slapping him slightly on the ass, a reminder to not get too cocky and keep in mind who is in charge of the situation. The slap makes Jisung shiver and moan as it travels all the way down his legs and meets every nerve there, he loves the sensation and he loves being put in his place.

‘Sorry, Changbin hyung, please fuck me.’ He whines, too needy to stop himself from squirming, maybe even desiring to get punished once again.

‘Yes, Jisung, go get that dick!’ Minho yells from the couch, making Changbin snort.

‘Hyung, shut up, you already had your turn.’ Changbin complains, sounding almost embarrassed at his boyfriend’s words. ‘You take power off me every time you open your mouth.’

‘But I love y…’ Minho’s words are cut once again by whatever it is Chan is doing. Jisung’s attention wasn’t on him anyways.

Two strong hands make their way back to Jisung’s hips, massaging him slightly and moving up to his waist. They feel warm and gentle, and Jisung wants to feel them there forever.

‘You have such a small waist, Jisung, you are so pretty and tiny.’ Changbin says as he presses his waist tightly, surprised when he sees how close his hands are from touching each other. ‘I’m going to fuck you now, baby.’

Changbin is a teaser and he takes his time in getting inside of Jisung even though he knows damn well that he is more than ready and way too needy. Jisung starts pushing backwards to get himself filled, his legs feeling renewed in his need to chase release.

‘I will need you to tell me exactly when you are about to come, Jisung, that way I’ll be able to stop at the best point. Do you think you can do that?’ Changbin ask as he continues to push slowly into him, teasing him as if it was a game for him.

‘No need for that, Changbin.’ Chan interrupts from the couch, his voice agitated. ‘Just ask him to touch himself and order him to stop only when he is right on the edge of coming, he’ll do as he is told, won’t you, love?’

‘Yes.’ Jisung confirms. It doesn’t matter how much he wants to come, if he is told not to then he won’t do it.

‘Jisung, I want you to touch yourself and stop just when you are about to come. Will you do that for me?’ Changbin asks, thrusting into him harder this time, rewording Jisung’s compliance. This is a language he can speak.

‘I-ah, ah fuck. Yes, yes, I’ll stop, just please fuck me.’ Jisung says and is rewarded with another long, hot thrust. Jisung seems to be doing things right so far and he plans to keep up the good behavior.

‘Can I really trust you to stop?’ Changbin says, accompanying his words with yet another long, torturous thrust. ‘Are you that desperate to be good?’

‘Changbin, I’ll do whatever you want as long as you ah! Yes, that exactly.’ Jisung moans when Changbin starts fucking him at a faster pace, giving him exactly what he wants.

Changbin is not as rough as Minho, but he is still managing to make him see starts with every thrust. Jisung starts bending more and more as the sensations overtake him, Changbin’s cock is quite thick and it makes him feel as if he was being split in two in the most perfect way.

They stay like that for a while, and Changbin can’t help but want to shower Jisung with compliments, calling him pretty and nice and so good for him. Jisung can feel Changbin pressing against every centimeter of his walls, and as the sensation grows better and better, Changbin finally decides to give Jisung the degradation that he longs for.

‘Sungie, guess what?’ He asks, thrusting deeper and more calmly as he gets closer to his ear, almost wanting their conversation to not be heard by anyone else.

‘Wh-what?’ He asks back, trying to mimic Changbin’s whispering tone even if his need to moan betrayes him a little bit.

‘I think my boyfriend is sucking your boyfriend’s dick.’ His voice sounds almost seductive. ‘Can you explain to me why is that happening?’

Jisung is not completely sure if Changbin’s words are true or if he is just saying them to try his luck at arousing Jisung as much as Minho did. If the correct option is the second one, then he is in the perfect path to achieve so.

‘I, I don’t know, hyung, sorry.’ Jisung whines when Changbin starts fucking him more slowly, the pace back to feeling like torture.

‘Sungie, please know that I can come like this with no problem, I like fucking slowly. I’m only fucking you hard because I’ve seen how much you enjoy it, so try to collaborate with me and I’ll keep this good for you.’ His voice is strained and dangerous, and Jisung loves how Changbin is getting just how profoundly Jisung wants to be disciplined.

‘Sorry, hyung, I’m sorry, please fuck me faster.’ Jisung whines, wiggling his ass as a sign of how much he wants this. ‘Maybe Minho hyung is sucking my boyfriend because his dick feels really good in the mouth?’ He tries, but his efforts don’t work and the pace becomes even slower.

‘Ah, I really, really like fucking you like this, Jisung, it feels so good.’ Changbin groans, taking his time to put himself in and out of Jisung, enjoying the tightness and warmth of it all without rushing. ‘If you want me to fuck you like you want then try to think a little bit harder.’

There is an actual worry in Jisung regarding whether he will end up crying if this keeps on going, he just hopes that Changbin won’t be weirded out by it if it does end up happening. He makes a real effort to think what Changbin could possibly want him to say, what other reason could there be for Minho to be sucking Chan’s cock other than his mere desire to do so?

The deep, slow thrusts serve as a reminder that the purpose of this is to punish Jisung, and what better punishment that degradation? Even if it isn’t the correct answer, it is one that both Changin and Jisung will enjoy.

‘Maybe…ah, fuck, maybe he has to suck it because I’m no good at it.’ His eyes roll back a little bit as Changbin starts increasing the pace once again, hitting in a particular way that makes him jolt at the pleasure. Yes, he is going in the right direction.

‘So, because you are a useless slut that can’t even suck dick properly I need to put up with my boyfriend sucking someone else’s dick?’ Changbin asks, his voice still sweet even if his words are delightfully harsh.

‘I’m so, so sorry for being a useless slut.’ Changbin starts pounding into him harder and harder, and Jisung can help but mix the last word of his sentence with a long moan. He is completely lost in this reward game that Changbin is making him play, it is one of the best experiences he has ever underwent.

‘You don’t even deserve to be fucked this good, Jisung. But since you are so useless at least I’m going to use you to make myself come.’

‘Yes, please use me, hyung, I’m all fucking yours.’ He whimpers with his legs trembling, overwhelmed at how much he loves being talked like that.

‘Touch yourself, Jisung.’ He orders with a polite voice that still lets no room for debate.

With one arm resting against the cold wall and the other one furiously pumping his dick, Jisung knows that it won’t be long before he is on his limit once again. It is not the first time he’s been edged, so it doesn’t come as a surprise to find that the second time he is getting close to orgasming is even better than the first one, this is how usually things go. The bad part about this is that the pleasure is starting to become so overwhelming that he doesn’t know how in hell he will be able to stop himself from coming

His legs start trembling and once again he is only able to ramble an incoherent amount of swear words and praises.

‘So good, so good ah, Binnie, you are fucking me so good.’ He whines, feeling almost insane at the sensation of being fucked again and again. He has to admit that he is enjoying being fucked for a period this long without coming, in a usual scenario, he might be starting to feel sore already and might need to stop. Now, however, his need to come allows him to have sex for as long as he wants to

‘You feel so, so good, Sungie, fuck.’ Changbin says, grabbing Jisung's hair and pulling it, earning a scream of pleasure for him. ‘Are you going to come for Binnie hyung?’ He asks, bending Jisung’s head to one side so he is forced to look at him in the eyes.

‘No, hyung, I-I won’t come, I’m not allowed to.’

‘Then look at me in the eyes as I break you.’

Visual contact is the one final thing Jisung needs to be driven to the edge. Changbin’s eyes are gentle and full of desire, his face contorting in pleasure at how good it feels to be inside of Jisung, something that the latter loves to be reminded of. He stops masturbating once he starts feeling those jolts and sparks of pleasure, knowing that a second longer would’ve made him spill into his hand, something that he was explicitly told to not do. It doesn’t make the feeling of almost painful frustration disappear.

Having to be the one denying the desire to himself adds another layer of humiliation and betrayal, an aggregate that is not lost for Changbin, who seems to be also driven to the edge by watching Jisung’s tearing eyes as he stops touching himself right when he is about to come.

‘Fuck, I can’t believe some as good as you is real.’ Changbin says before he starts moaning louder, pounding slowly into him and spilling into the condom. He looks so incredibly pretty as he comes that he wishes he could fuck him some more. The next thing he knows is that Chan is taking him into his arms and taking him into his bedroom, his legs won't work no matter how much he wants them to.

With delicacy, Chan puts him down on the bed, and it doesn’t take him a second longer to be all over his boyfriend. The kiss they share is both loving and desperate, as both of them have had to wait too long to touch each other, it is no surprise to find that they melt into the kiss, almost forgetting the need they are under.

Chan starts running his hands wherever Jisung’s skin peaks out, frustrated with the want to get closer to him and the impossibility to get as close as he wants, to truly melt against him. He takes his shirt off in a hurry, wanting to press every inch of his being against Jisung, and soon enough his wish comes real, as their legs tangle, their arms and hands touch each other in every possible way and their warmth becomes one.

When their dicks rub against each other, Jisung can’t help but seek the friction some more, pushing his hips upwards, lost in that same need to feel Chan in his whole body. He moans into the kiss, the sensation in his groin almost burning with how much he has been teased, he knows that he can’t do this much longer, he wants Chan to fuck him, and coming right now would only mean being left pretty much knocked out.

‘Channie, love.’ Jisung tries to talk and his voice comes out breathy, Chan is not leaving him a lot of place to formulate words. Burying his fingers in between Chan’s hair, Jisung rejoices in the soft feeling. He won’t say it out loud, but Chan’s decision to stop dying his hair has done wonders feeling-wise. ‘Please just fuck me, love, please.’

‘But I’m so hungry for you.’ Chan complains as he presses his lips against every piece of flesh within the reaching perimeter, making a point in spending as long as he can in his jaw and neck. ‘I’m so jealous after watching other people touching you, I wanna take my time now.’

The display of possessiveness is most likely insincere, Chan isn’t really jealous to see Jisung with other people. Jisung can understand without an explicit explanation that the meaning of Chan’s words is oriented to let Jisung know how much he’s wanted to touch him, how much he has missed him, nothing else.

‘You can have me all for yourself any day, baby.’ Jisung reminds him, moving his hands from Chan’s hair to his toned arms, feeling just as hungry as his boyfriend is. ‘But I’ve been edged twice and if you don’t fuck me right now you might have to wait until tomorrow to do it.’

‘Mmm, but it would be so nice to make you come just like this.’ Chan whines as he presses their dicks together one more time, pushing Jisung to think about disgusting things to keep himself from coming right there and then.

‘Please love.’ Jisung whines, trying to play his cards right to make sure that he will be put out of his misery as soon as possible. He bites his lower lip and looks at Chan in the eyes, spreading his arms on the bed and arching his back, making an effort to look as fuckable as possible. ‘Please fuck me, Channie, I want to come with your cock inside of me.’

‘It’s so unfair that you know how irresistible you are.’ Chan complains but lifts him up from the waist nevertheless, adjusting their positions for what’s to come.

No one can blame Jisung for acting pretty much like a pillow princess at this point, he doesn’t even try to pretend that he’ll do some effort this time, he just stays on the bed waiting for his boyfriend to give him what he needs. Chan grabs Jisung’s legs, holding them tightly, grunting in delight as he kneads his thighs. The next thing Jisung feels is Chan’s wet tongue tracing a line all over them, biting and sucking as he keeps on groaning with pleasure.

‘Baby, please stop teasing.’ Jisung whines with his whole body shaking. He is feeling as if a wire had been cut inside of him, leaving him raw at the contact, making him shake at the electricity that jolts through him every time he feels the tip of Chan’s fingers against his burning skin.

‘God, I’d be so tired of your pleading by now.’ Minho remarks from where he is sitting with a smirk, holding Changbin tightly as they watch them.

‘Minho, shut up or I’ll kick you out.’ Chan growls, not moving his head from his spot in Jisung’s thighs.

‘Binnie, did you hear what he said? He’s so mean.’ Minho complains to his boyfriend with a pout.

‘Baby, stop bothering them, you are too annoying.’ Changbin adds.

And then Minho may or may not have complained, Jisung can’t be counted as a reliable witness, for he can’t remember anything other than what he felt when Chan finally got himself inside of him. Taking advantage of Jisung’s momentary distraction with Minho and Changbin’s exchange, Chan had managed to put Jisung’s feet on his shoulders, bending forward and doing the one thing he has desired to do all day long.

Jisung throws his head backwards with a moan, his arms sprawled on the sheets as Chan fucks him exactly the way he likes it, not shying away from straight up hitting his prostate in that particular way that drives Jisung crazy. He imagines that Chan must also be worked up from watching Jisung being fucked and from maybe touching himself while at it (he isn’t too sure of what he and Minho were doing while Changbin fucked him, after all), otherwise he wouldn’t be trying to drive Jisung to the edge that fast.

‘Oh, yes, Channie, that feels so good.’ Jisung praises him, not one ounce of lies in his words- unlike other people. Had he had any amount of energy in his body, Jisung would be scratching Chan’s arms right now, trying to turn him around and maybe take control of the situation, but at the moment he can only lay there and let himself get fucked. ‘Baby, I’m going to come so, so fast.’

That’s the cue Chan needs to get Jisung all bended up, making his knees touch with his chest as Chan makes his way up to Jisung’s ear, his voices sounds choppy and raspy when he talks, his tone almost dangerous and perfect to make Jisung shiver.

‘You want me to make it even better?’ He asks, biting his ear and his neck as he keeps on thrusting him. Another person would wonder how the experience of Chan’s dick rubbing inside of him again and again could possibly get better, how getting fucked into the mattress by the man he loves in the middle of a ecstasy state could be leveled up. Jisung, however, has an idea of what his boyfriend has in mind.

Jisung grabs his own cock, not to touch himself no matter how much he wants to, but rather to keep it from rubbing against Chan’s torso, believing that any further contact will finally drive him mad, and for once he doesn’t want to come yet.‘I-I don’t know, baby, do I deserve it?’ 

So it seems, Jisung does deserve it.

‘Sungie, do you have any idea what it felt to arrive home and find you sitting on my friend’s lap?’ Chan growls into his ear, pretending to be angry.

‘Fuck, I’m so sorry, love.’

‘You didn’t seem sorry at all there, couldn’t you restrain yourself from being a slut? You knew that I was going to arrive at any point.’ A low moan interrupts Chan’s words for a moment. ‘Fuck baby, you feel so good, so tight and wet, but that doesn’t mean you have to go around fu-fucking every man on your way.’

The words are, once again, impossibly arousing, specifically made to fit Jisung’s likings when it comes to sex and the role he likes to have in it. He can feel his insides clenching, a event that triggers a series of swear words from Chan and a consequential increase in the pace of his thrusts. His eyes start rolling backwards as he feels a couple of sweat drops coming down from Chan’s forehead and right into the sheets of the bed.

‘B-but I didn’t fuck him until you told me to, baby.’ Jisungs words are slurry, it is a wonder how he manages to put them in a cohesive way that makes sense.

‘Jisung, you were sitting on his lap with his lips a centimeter from you, how is that any different?’ Chan bites on his jaw especially hard this time. ‘You are not only a slut, you are a dumb one. You don’t fuck him so you can pretend to be a good boy, but you are a slut that sits on his leg and wants nothing other than getting fucked.’

Three things happen at almost the same time, since Chan’s words are combined with a particular thrust that makes Jisung back arch and a whisper from Minho saying ‘’Told you he was into being degraded.’’ Is heard. The three of them are the cause of the scream that Jisung lets out, the situation is starting to become unbearable and he doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to hold his dick without stroking it. He also knows that the second he strokes it he will be coming all over.

‘Cha-Channie.’ He moans with his mouth open, drool starting to fall out of it. ‘Don’t you think I deserve to be punished?’

‘Yes, my beautiful love, yes.’ Chan complies, far too lost to even think about denying Jisung’s request. He shifts a little to be able to hold himself in only one arm as he keeps on fucking Jisung, using the other hand to harshly stroke his right thigh. Jisung moans, he knows what’s coming and he is loving every single second of it. ‘I’m going to punish you now, okay?’

In any other occasion they would be taking their time to properly elaborate Jisung’s punishment, but in the state they both find themselves in it is impossible to try to drag this any longer. Consumed by a primal state of utter need, Chan can only manage to slap Jisung’s sensible thigh as a way of punishment. He slaps it three more times, each one of them making Jisung’s dick twitch in pleasure. The pain he feels from the slaps can only be described as beautiful, and maybe Jisung wishes once again they could’ve been a bit harder, but he can’t complain right now, demanding Chan to be rougher would mean to have to give up some of the pace in fucking, and he is not willing to do that.

‘A pain slut as well, Sungie? Fuck, I wished I had known that.’ Minho remarks once again, specifically trying to make things better for Jisung, who loves hearing him saying those things.

‘Yes, yes, I am a pain slut.’ Jisung whines, trying to move his legs even closer to his chest even though he knows he can’t possibly do so, but he just wants, wants, wants. He needs to be fucked until he is hallucinating, until he is left panting for minutes and unable to walk for hours. The shivering is starting to become too much, his body can’t stay still at how much pleasure he has received, the heat pooling in his pelvis aching to be resolved. ‘Channie, ple-please.’ He whimpers, feeling on the verge of tearing up.

‘What’s that, love? Wanna come?’ Chan asks, taking a second to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

‘Please, please make me come.’ He begs, not ashamed at all at how much he wants to come, at how much he wants the three men that have made a mess of him to watch him as he comes.

Chan moves backwards a little bit and finally grabs Jisung’s cock as he keeps on ruthlessly fucking him. Jisung’s moan sounds like a scream of relief, for now he can finally relax, being left on his loving boyfriend’s hands as he is be driven to the epitome of human pleasure, the one point that makes people think that life is worth living. In a normal state, Jisung would cringe as these thoughts, but with his mind dazed and clouded as it is, he allows himself think about being fucked into the greatest orgasm he’s ever had like a far more deep subject than what it actually is.

He outright moans into the silence of the night as he grabs the sheets under him, and he would love to look into his boyfriend’s eyes as he comes, but he can’t even think of opening his eyes right now. The sensation is similar to the two other times he’s been close to coming this night, but amped almost to an unmanageable point, it is fire overtaking his whole body, focusing on the pleasure his nerves get from his dick being pumped and his ass being fucked. It connects with him from his pelvis to his whole body, demanding his back to be arched, his toes to be curled, and his mouth to be open in an almost silly way.

‘Coming…so hard.’

‘What did you say, love?’ Chan asks.

‘Babe…’ He tries to speak, but there’s no possibility for his voice to come out. It’s not like he needs to let Chan know that he is coming anyways, the signs are obvious and on display for anyone to see.

The happiness is so big that he thinks he could thank Chan forever, his savior in this situation. He is, however, once again betrayed, and hot tears start spilling out of his eyes as the fire is cut for the third time. Happiness is replaced with sadness, desperation and humiliation as he hears the other two laughing from where they are sitting.

‘No, no, no, baby.’ Jisung cries, looking back up to see how Chan is looking at him with sorry eyes, his hands no longer masturbating Jisung. ‘No, please, Chan, please, I need to come.’

‘I am so, so sorry, love, I just wanted to do it one more time.’ He apologizes, decreasing the rhythm as he starts feeling a bit worried for Jisung. ‘Please don’t cry, you are breaking my heart.’

‘Then make me come for god’s sake!’ Jisung whines, hitting Chan in the arm with the little force he has left. ‘I can’t believe you are being this mean to me.’

‘Are you okay, baby?’ Chan asks, stopping completely now and trying to dry Jisung’s tears with his thumbs, Jisung does feel a little bit touched with the gesture, but he is not letting his façade of angry go.

‘Yes, I’m fine!’ Jisungs snaps at him. ‘Just keep on fucking me and make me come, Chan. Now.’ He demands and Chan complies, fucking him at almost the same erratic pace he had been fucking him before.

To stay true to his feeling, he isn’t actually feeling bad at all, the situation remains as hot as ever once he is out of the initial shock of not being allowed to have his much desired orgasm. The fact that Changbin and Minho are laughing is a kind of mortification that Jisung adores, but he is way past his arousal limit and he needs to come before he ends up murdering every single person in the room, and if for that he needs to make Chan feel guilty then he has no regrets in doing so.

Changbin is suddenly closer now that what he had been a minute before, kissing Jisung’s jaw and talking right into ear.

‘Little Sungie has become demanding, hasn’t he?’ He whispers in his ever-seductive voice, Jisung would’ve shivered to this, but then again he hasn’t stop shivering at all, his legs being a trembling strained mess at this point. ‘Hyung, let’s help poor Sungie.’ Whether he says this to Minho or to Chan, Jisung doesn’t know, but the three of them seem to become eager to finally pleasure Jisung instead of trying to tease him. He can’t believe it took crying for this point to arrive, maybe having jerked of in the toilet of the restaurant would have been a better idea than this long ordeal.

He knows that he is only being bitter because he is too worked up and feeling bratty about the whole situation, but truth is that he wouldn’t have had it any other way, he has enjoyed this a lot no matter how frustrating it has been. With Minho on one side and Changbin on the other as they both try to suck Jisung’s dick, he knows that waiting for this is justified, he is not exaggerating when he says that he is going to come the hardest he has ever done.

With the wetness of the pair’s tongues and lips an even teeth in his dick, with Chan fucking him as if his life depending on Jisung coming, his insides aware of every single inch that comes in touch with his boyfriend’s dick, with all of this at once, Jisung is happy to have let them tease him again and again.

He comes with a scream as he keeps on crying, his body erratically shaking and moving Minho and Changbin away from his cock, any further touching would be too much to bear. He spurts once, twice, thrice into his abdomen as his sight goes white. The orgasms stretches for seconds as he can’t help but keep on moaning and moving, his back arching repeatedly, he can’t believe how hard he is coming even if every sign had been a tell-tale of what was going to happen.

Chan lets Jisung’s legs fall back down into the bed and jerks himself until he comes, but Jisung can’t focus on than, he can’t focus on anything. When his body decides to calm down and he is finally able to gain some posture, he sees that the other three men are watching him with a smile, and when they see that Jisung is opening his eyes they all start showering with praises about how good he’s been, how pretty he looks and a long list of etcetera. They also wipe him and leave him acceptably clean.

Not caring about being unpolite, Jisung turns around and finds a comfortable position to doze, vaguely hearing Changbin and Minho leaving to the guest room. Chan hugs him and his warmth helps him fall asleep even faster.

‘You are the most precious being the whole world has ever experienced.’ Chan says, making Jisung fall asleep with a smile on his face. He loves his boyfriend and he loves being a good boy, even if he likes to be told the opposite.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut lol, hoped it went well! Also english is not my first language, so if you pick any mistake please let me know! I would love to know what you think about this <3


End file.
